


【P2相关】【达舞耶】《最后一只蝴蝶》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 达舞耶相关，舞耶姐第一人称注意。是p2罚主线剧情结束后相关的内容，有很多捏造的东西。一些灵感来源之类的标注在结尾了。
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	【P2相关】【达舞耶】《最后一只蝴蝶》

**Author's Note:**

> 达舞耶相关，舞耶姐第一人称注意。
> 
> 是p2罚主线剧情结束后相关的内容，有很多捏造的东西。
> 
> 一些灵感来源之类的标注在结尾了。

这些孩子喜欢进小钢珠店。他们把头发染了鲜艳的颜色，或是梳了夸张的飞机头，又都喜欢把自己那覆满薄薄一层肌肉的双腿塞入长到拖地的制服裤里。他们是总惹老师生气的问题少年，总要大小眼看人，应当经常逃课，或是在国文课上翘着脚呼呼大睡，但好歹能在自己的衣服背后用丙烯颜料工工整整地写上四个汉字。这样的孩子太常见，所以就算我不再见到这样的孩子，我也能自己写出诸多符合他们生活细节的文字。但所谓的‘不良’具体要如何说，我真能将一个人放进一个词语限定的方框里吗？我不能如此，我一直希望自己总有一天能拥有开阔的视野，能变得更有包容性，于是我自己将这方框拆解，那些孩子与小钢珠就从方框里掉出去。我记得英语里有一种说法是“thinking outside the box”，虽然这里要说的不是思维定势而是刻板印象，但那跳出去的感觉也是相近的。

不过说是这些孩子那些孩子，其实我想提到的就只有一人。这句话本是累赘，因为这类写给自己看的东西本没有必要去揭什么谜底，观众也就只有自己一人。但我希望能将一切完整地保留下来，包括我这试图顾左右而言他，试图使用种种暗喻掩盖自己懦弱本性的行径。因为他像太阳，而我更像影子，我抬头可见阿波罗就用金色的四轮马车载着太阳经过，于是我的影子也有了金边。我并非是因自己的影子不再是完全灰暗而欢喜，只为他的闪耀而感到欢欣。太阳每日东升西落，不会消失，没有谁能真正地离它而去，总能看见它，所以我也决定直接将他的名字写下，再也不称呼他为‘Déjà vu少年’了。这么一个称呼本身极有可能在时间的流逝中带有美化的效果，我要是只留下这个称呼，恐怕以后我的记忆里所留的就是这么一种虚无缥缈的、什么东西都能将其触发的影像：只要一点火，我就觉得红衣的少年会出现。他的所作所为都将被我遗忘，我只会把一些美好但本身并不属于他的成分添加上去，而这些笔触本身毫无必要。

周防达哉是他的名字，而如今只要我愿意，也还能见到他。但现在的周防达哉是他，又不是他。阿波罗，手持银弓的阿波罗，会弹金色七弦琴的阿波罗。阿尔特弥斯是他的双胞胎妹妹，然而从科学角度看日与月的关系不似光影那般平等。有光就有影，有影必然意味着光在某一处，可月亮的光辉是从太阳那儿来的。这么一想，我就觉得内心有所缺失，使用过这般力量的人都知晓面具就是面具，面具不是脸，当然是能换下的，而现在的他，现在这个世界的达哉也不过是从未戴上过这个面具罢了。换个角度说，没有面具本身说不定也算是戴着一种面具，无形的面具，仍能用来将我们与他者区分开来，更不用说人与人之间若只靠是否能利用Persona的力量来区分实在是太傲慢。们都说月桂是祭祀阿波罗的圣物，可谁又能保证神明会回应每一场祭祀？我知道无论是否献上月桂，阿波罗都不会再回来。

而人死了以后也是不会变成星星的。我想起了我的父亲，他就是去了战场，之后就再也不回来。我之所以会再度想起他，不只是因为我想到‘不再回来的人们’，也是因为先前达哉看见平平时又是在一瞬内表现出痛苦的模样。是的，有些事情总归是要发生的，现在的我已经能平静地接受这一事实，接受我的父亲认定有些东西比他自己的生命更为重要的事实，他肯定比谁都清楚一个人的死不仅代表着一个人的死，无论如何我的父亲都会认为自己有必须要完成的使命，然后再回到战火纷飞的国家，所以最后还是没能回来。在我还小的时候，他从战地回来时一定会和我讲他的见闻，同时将一枚弹壳递给了我。那枚弹壳表面的金色已经被许多划痕切割得不再完整，又被烟熏过，上面的黑色就再也洗不掉。我想父亲应该是想让我知晓生命与和平的可贵，但现在我只是感到无比遗憾。这很矛盾，我说我已经接受了这一事实，我很平静，可我仍旧感到很遗憾。我为我无法阻止他感到遗憾，又为自己有想阻止他的念头感到厌恶。

再说说达哉。我后来又去七姐妹学园做采访：运动会很热闹，而我的目的是采访高校明星运动选手，要在其他学生将其团团围住之前拦下他。说来很巧，那时他应是早就毕业了，可我仍在运动场见到他。我当然是不可能认错，不过他不是穿着红色的外套，而是朴素的灰蓝色短袖上衣与长裤，我差点以为时间已经一下过去好几年，达哉已经当上刑警了。我从嬉笑打闹的学生之间穿过去后看得更清楚了，他正套着乳胶手套拿着镊子，小心翼翼地夹起掉落在裁判台旁的弹壳。这时我发现周防克哉站在他旁边，似乎正在说些什么，于是我就等他说完了才过去，与他打了声招呼。他似乎仍对先前发生的事情印象很深，于是看我与达哉的眼神显得复杂。我想他可能是既想起了那个吻，又想起了之后事情的发展，所以表现出了突然涨红了脸又迅速低垂眼帘的模样。其实他们兄弟俩很相像，尤其是在克制情感这一方面像极了。他们都是不说出口的，极其隐忍。只是也许因为哥哥年长才更有经验，所以更不容易露出马脚，而弟弟……就算只有那么小的一道裂缝，那些沉重的痛苦与岩浆一样滚烫的情感也能从缝隙里透出。总之，我问克哉是在让自己的弟弟做什么，他就说要当刑警的话也要接触接触现场鉴识的工作，衣服当然也不是警服，不过是颜色像而已。旧的警服擅自自留也是违反规定的。

但是为什么是在这儿捡弹壳呢？我问。因为这显得太不协调，而我也注意到有些女学生正窃窃私语着围观。这时是克哉显露出困扰的模样——看来这本身不是他的主意，他说本来应该要去河岸边，就当那些碎石块是重要的证物，可达哉非得说来这里，似乎不是这儿就不行。这种事情要是旁人看肯定觉得莫名其妙，大约很快就要和朋友发手机邮件说这有多么奇怪了：学校里引人注目的学生和一个戴了墨镜的男人在裁判台旁一本正经地捡没人要的弹壳。其实以前的时候是有学生会去捡弹壳的，但是都是小学生与国中生捡，到了高中就没有谁会这么做。不过我倒总觉得从这一种表现上我又隐约看到了那个大男孩的影子，尽管这种古怪本身很无厘头，带来的也是轻松的氛围，也的的确确让我想起了那个总执拗着性子的大男孩，自己有在旁人看来非常怪的坚持。于是我半开玩笑地说，说不定他其实就只是想要发令枪留下的弹壳呢，刚好要模拟，而捡弹壳又很严谨，不是吗？这时克哉一愣，随后就笑起来，而那大男孩捡了弹壳放进“证物袋”里就更不吭气了。先前他还会低声问他的哥哥一些关于取证的事情，比如除了鞋套以外是否还能有什么好的替代品，现在就什么都不说，像是要赌气。他起身时抬头，和我的视线短暂交错，而我因他其实不会记得我，本是要别开脸去不看他的，可他不知怎么的就朝我走过来，一把把那个装了弹壳的小小塑料袋塞进了我的手掌心里。我感受不到掌纹和手指的触感，那手就是滑溜溜的，鱼一样的又从我的右手中逃开了。我看出来他自己都不知道为什么会突然把这弹壳交给我了，因为他在做完这一系列动作后也显得诧异，甚至还盯着自己的双手看了一会儿，之后他对着我很是草率地低声道歉后就快步走开，而克哉也说了抱歉，之后就一边止不住地说教，一边也离开了。大约是心理作用，我总觉得那火药的气味挥之不去，所有的记忆都混合在一起。耀眼的阳光照在弹壳表面，让这黄铜色的弹壳闪闪发光：这或许就是太阳那棱状光芒的碎片，也是很宝贵的证据。这弹壳证明了存在于两个不同世界的他在某些方面仍有重合。或许之后我不会再见到他，可我又将永远记得。

说起来，有金色那就要有银色，有阳光就有月光。那个黑发的文静少年先前确实也说过自己不知为何想要把那打火机送给达哉，可是达哉拒绝了。现在想想，这么一种不知为何和他把发令枪的弹壳强行交给我的不知为何也实在是太像了。不过直到达哉离开的时候我也没有机会问他拒绝的原因。其实拒绝的原因显而易见，只是我无法深入地去想那些抽象的情感，只能靠着去想象那些过分具体的部分（譬如这打火机本身与什么约定有关，他们是在哪儿吃过饭，要如何一起结伴回家）来强迫自己忽略其中深藏的悲痛。他必然是害怕大家在想起过去的回忆后让一切继续脱轨。

可我依旧想知道更加具体的内容，在我失去那个夏天后，我也永远地失去了与他产生共鸣的机会。我们都有将某些东西保留下来的习惯，而我也不会有意掩饰。所以我会在那个铁制的、扁扁的铅笔盒里放上一颗金色的弹壳和一只银色的打火机——我不用铅笔盒放笔，我的万年笔总是直接夹在衣服口袋的边缘，这样在我找到合适采访对象的时候我就能快速地拿起笔。当我打开这个铅笔盒时，我就是在打开一扇门，或是一扇窗，但是永远不会有蝴蝶飞出来。

我很清楚最后一只蝴蝶在几年前就已经飞走，再也不会回来了。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本文结尾处灵感的来源是迟子建在访谈里说过的一段话，我印象很深，在这里放一下：
> 
> 写《世界上所有的夜晚》，我总是能从一些悲惨的事物当中联想到丰富的细节，比如说我确实保存着爱人生前的一个剃须刀盒。每一个女人都渴望幸福，我觉得幸福不能以时间的长短去衡量，我想上帝也许给我的就是这样几年的幸福，也许还会有我晚年未知的幸福，那我不知道，所以在这篇小说的结尾，我让这个剃须刀盒里飞出了一只蝴蝶，而这只蝴蝶飞了一圈后，落到她的无名指上，就像给她戴了一只蓝宝石的戒指。现实生活当中蝴蝶不会飞得如此准确，但是在小说里就可以。
> 
> 当然，另一个来源是P2结尾动画里那只金色的蝴蝶。


End file.
